AntiClimatic
by EEevee
Summary: Dino deals with the problem child.


Title: Anti-Climatic

Author: Eeevee

Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn, the premise or the characters behind it. I am not making a profit from this fiction either.

Rating: T for implications

Genre: Humor

Summary: Dino deals with the problem child.

Warnings: Written by a [relatively new person to the fandom in soc. class in response to a request from a friend. It is not beta'd, will most likely not be continued, and is intended to be a bit evil.

Dino panted, wondering if he would ever get a chance to fully catch his breath. This guy was insatiable!

Trouble child indeed!

He had no idea how true those words were when he so lightly teased Tsuna with them. He knew Kyouya wasn't the most amiable, agreeable person, but he had hoped by now some of the middle schooler's resolve would've cracked.

"Pay attention to me!" Kyouya growled, sensing Dino's wandering attention. Slashing forward with this left in a feint and then grinding in from the side with his right, he tried to smash Dino's face.

The Italian barely caught the blow, inches from his nose and pushed it back with his whip. He was amused to note that Kyouya was getting a bit more cunning in his attacks; he was no longer just relying on his speed and strength to strike at Dino and get past his guard.

"Oh, sorry." The blond grinned widely and dodged another vicious swing aimed at his midsection, "I was just thinking you're pretty good. You've proved your point, so how about we go for lunch and talk about the rings now?"

Kyouya merely snarled under his breathe, something about biting and death, of course, and lunged again. Dino wondered if he was a wolf in his last life or something. The nightstick traveled in a blinding path of black metal and nicked his chin as Kyouya maneuvered and uppercut. He quickly fingered his chin and decided, while closer than necessary, it certainly wasn't life threatening. He danced back nimbly, landing on his heels, still smiling.

"Stop running."

"Then start listening." Dino advised lightly, feeling the waves of agitation rolling off the younger man. He was sure that frustration wasn't something Kyouya endured often, and Dino was sure that it was driving him crazy that he couldn't land a solid hit. And the angrier he got, the more determined he was to wipe Dino off the face of the planet. As if he could. The kid was good, but not that good.

"I do not care about this ring issue. It is not my concern."

The Italian gave a half grin at his adamant denial and knew better than to appeal to his better side. Assuming the enraged young man even had a good side. He certainly hadn't been showing puppies and rainbows since they started playing. To even mention it would be an open invitation to have Kyouya's scorn dumped on his silly head. Followed by a hefty thump of some unforgiving metal.

However, Dino was feeling an edge of anxiety because he knew he couldn't keep Kyouya's attention on him forever, especially if he was running away and not fighting back. It was only a matter of time before the President of the Discipline Committee felt the danger to his school and flew back there to defend it like a pissed momma bird went after intruders to her nest... A pissed momma eagle that is. The mental thought of it was terrifying enough, and he didn't want to let Tsuna down by letting Kyouya break up the party early.

Instinctively, the blond ducked to the side, just avoiding having his collarbone splintered into a million painful pieces. Shooting his palm out, he snagged the left weapon and clung to it with a death grip. It was time to get a bit more serious. The cold metal writhed and jerked in his grasp but he just tightened his grip with whip-calloused fingers.

"Let go!"

Just as smoothly, Dino caught the other one, swinging at his kidneys.

He pulled the nightsticks forward and dragged a very reluctant Kyouya with them. With a slight yank, he brought them face-to-face, admiring the pendulant lips and the slanted, harsh eyes. Smirking right in the other boy's face, he asked pleasantly, "Ready for some lunch now?"

"I'll bite you to death!" The middle schooler ground out slowly, his dark eyes gleaming with simmering anger, malice, and something Dino couldn't quite identify. Shoot, knowing this guy, he probably lusted for blood and violence like it was the new sex. That made Dino's smirk widen. To be honest, he was tired of playing nice as well. It was time to have a little fun.

"Mmm, I don't think you'd much like biting me. I'm not quite sweet enough to be dessert. You might be though." Dino leaned those few inches, closing the gap between them. Darting forward, he dragged his tongue deftly around the shell of the other boy's ear, ignoring the wisps of ebony hair tickling his nose and lips. "Yup, quite sweet. But I don't know, I might need another taste to tell you what kind of sweet you are."

"To. Death." Kyouya ground out lowly in a feral snarl. Abruptly he pushed the nightsticks forward, instead of pulling them backwards, taking the cocky blond Italian by surprise. The blunt ends stopped just mere inches from his unprotected crotch.

"Now, now, that wasn't very nice." Dino laughed faintly and tsked to emphasis his point. He retrieved his whip, realizing it just might be needed to save his manhood, and quite possibly his life. "I would eventually enjoy having children."

Kyouya paused and looked up. Lowly, he stated, "Not with those tastes."

"Wha--? Oh," Dino laughed cheerily and twisted away from another blow of blunt trauma, "You're certainly pretty enough, but I don't know if I'd trust you in bed."

Leaping back to gain some distance, Dino flicked his whip out expertly, twining it around his opponent's forearm and fingers tightly. With another delicate, controlled flick, he looped the whip around the torso and other arm, binding the young man and disarming him. Even so, Kyouya clung stubbornly to his weapons even though it had to be extremely uncomfortable to clench his fists that way.

"See, this is much safer." Dino purred, stalking up to his captive. He let an appreciative look slide over the lithe, lean body hidden under the school uniform. The kid certainly had the right stuff, especially for his age.

He opened his mouth to say something more when a little yellow bird fluttered down. It cheeped scolding at Dino before whistling an interesting little tune. It almost sounds like a school anthem…

Before Dino knew what happened, Kyouya was out of his grasp, the whip lying uselessly on the ground. The other boy was striding off, his black coat fluttering dramatically, the little yellow bird on his shoulder.

"Well, that was anti-climatic." Dino said sheepishly, coiling up his whip. It took another few seconds to realize there was only one place Kyouya would be going in such a hurry, "Sorry Tsuna, I tried. I guess I just can't compete his one true love."


End file.
